<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theory of Everything by ilove_soshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044427">Theory of Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_soshi/pseuds/ilove_soshi'>ilove_soshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_soshi/pseuds/ilove_soshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Council president Bae Joohyun was a model student, the best in her class. And Park Sooyoung, the number one jock who happens to captain the women football team, was anything but that.</p><p>(An alternate universe where Sooyoung exists just to serve as a challenge to every rules and order Joohyun commits to.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Theory of Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If havoc could take form of a human being, no doubt Park Sooyoung would be the ultimate choice for it. That girl was absolutely nothing but trouble. No, make it that <em>idiot.</em> </p><p> </p><p>That idiot seemed to like picking on her and Joohyun’s dislike for her only hiked every single time they walked past each other along the hallway. Sooyoung was always sporting an untucked shirt and a football in hand everytime their paths had crossed. At every encounter, she never fail to send a smug in Joohyun’s way, like she had won at something. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she really did win when Joohyun’s face was flushed red with anger. Right in the face of the council president, Sooyoung was going against the students’ code of conduct when she flaunted her newly dyed brown hair. There was even one time Joohyun noticed that the girl didn’t have her socks on.</p><p> </p><p>“Socks! Where are the socks! Is she not aware of the basic hygiene - “ </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s hand were flailing in the air and the annoyance in her tone was apparant. Everything else could wait, but it was clear that the socks - or the lack of it - ticked the hell out of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even paying so much attention to her? It’s like she’s the only thing you care abo - “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even try to finish that sentence, Seungwan.” Joohyun glared at her fellow council member. If looks could injure, she would’ve been lightly bruised. Seungwan raised both hands up in surrender because that was how their conversations involving a certain rebel always ended up in. But this time round, feeling a little braver, Seungwan pushed her luck a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What if, maybe, she just wanted your attention?” Seungwan reasoned with a light shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun scoffed and shot her an incredulous look. What was that? Did she hear Seungwan correctly? The room was quiet - like all the air was sucked out of it and Joohyun could hear the light pounding in her chest. Why did her heart picked up speed?</p><p> </p><p>She was <em>not</em> going to entertain Seungwan's nonsense. So she mentally chalked up all the possible reasons why Sooyoung would want her attention for and decided on one that seemed barely even close to legitimate.</p><p> </p><p>“If she wanted to be expelled she could just say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s not possible, the football team <em>needs</em> her.”</p><p> </p><p>And Joohyun was well aware of that. She understood perfectly why the football team needed someone like Sooyoung when she accidentally walked in on one of their practises. And then a few other times after that. It wasn’t her intention to spy, but she must admit she was a little intrigued. In the field, the long-legged girl was fast yet precise, agile yet decisive. Even in her sweat drenched unkempt state, everyone else dulls in comparison. </p><p> </p><p>“Her results are horrible.” Joohyun disclosed, still refusing to acknowlege any little merit Sooyoung might possess. Her improper attire and missing socks still irritated Joohyun to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you know that?” Seungwan quipped and her eyebrow quirked. As much as Joohyun wanted to escape from reality, it only came back to hit her harder in the form of a question from her bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun could only sigh as she continued, “Mr Kim came up to me. He wants <em>me</em> to keep an eye on <em>her.</em>” Joohyun emphasized as if that was the most dreadful thing that could ever happen in her entire education journey. She blurted out her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s borderline failing.” Mr Kim was their Professor for Literature. And yes, she and Sooyoung shared the same Literature lecture. Mr Kim had been in the teaching field for over fifty years, and he’s nothing but a kind old man who sees all of his students as his children. He held their future higher than anything else, so when he begged Joohyun for help, she couldn’t bring herself to turn him down. </p><p> </p><p>“So is this going to be the cliche bad girl meets good girl and then they fall in lo - “</p><p> </p><p>“Don't even.” Joohyun brought her right hand up to her head, her fingers pressing on her temple. She could sense an impending headache. It sure felt like the entire universe was going against her.</p><p> </p><p>“But seriously, what are you going to do? The last I remembered, you both are not even on friendly terms.”</p><p> </p><p>Heck, <em>friendly</em> was hardly even the appropriate choice of word. </p><p> </p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p> </p><p>/-/-/-/</p><p> </p><p>Minho was minding his own business in the corner of the lecture hall when the door was rudely opened. A loud bang immediately followed when the door came into contact with the wall behind it. It would've broke if it was any harder. Perplexed, he looked to the source of the noises and instantly recognized the intruder. His eyes widened gradually.</p><p> </p><p>The smart and pretty council president Bae Joohyun, who had her gaze fiercely fixed on the sleeping girl infront of him?!</p><p> </p><p>The said girl who happened to be his friend and football teammate. As he witnessed Joohyun storming in their direction with books and papers in hand, he hurriedly lower himself in his seat and attempted to kick the sleeping girl infront of him awake. He was utterly baffled at how Sooyoung could still be sleeping through all these noises until - </p><p> </p><p>BAM!</p><p> </p><p>Books and papers were roughly dropped onto her desk and that succeeded in waking Sooyoung up. She did not look up immediately though. Slowly prying her eyes open, she reached for her phone to check the time. There was still a good twenty minutes before lecture starts so why was she being rudely awaken? </p><p> </p><p>Minho was intently watching them back and forth until he decided it was in his best interest to leave the room, so he did.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing her chair back harshly, Sooyoung was prepared to confront satan until she realised who it was. It was no satan, that much was obvious, but she was close. Standing infront of her was Bae Joohyun, and that alone had her genuinely surprised, startled even. </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung was instantly awake, her senses heightened. They were standing barely a metre apart, much closer than they had ever been. The lack of distance had allowed Sooyoung to examine the girl closely. Joohyun was a whole lot shorter than herself, ten centimetres maybe. Her straight black hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail and her attire was properly tucked. Despite her loud image, she seemed a little delicate. And unlike their previous encounters, words were exchanged this time round.</p><p> </p><p>"Bold of me to assume that you're here for me." Sooyoung initiated. She was anything but confident, the circumstances had caught her off guard. Or to be exact, the girl standing infront of her did.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, do you see anyone else in this room?" Joohyun challenged. Sooyoung took a quick glance around the room, not to validate Joohyun's point, but to allow herself some time to conceive a witty comeback.</p><p> </p><p>“The last I remember, we don’t have Literature today.” Sooyoung was proud of what she had came up with in mere seven seconds. If she hadn't looked closely, she would've missed the slight frown Joohyun had worn on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, but now you do.” Joohyun mocked. She patted on her own blazer before retrieving the papers from the desk and shoving them straight into the taller girl’s chest. She continued on to warn, “I’ll be here tomorrow to take them back, so you better not leave them blank.”</p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew, Joohyun was no longer in sight. Instead, her dimwit of a friend appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Minho inquired as he pointed to the door, confusion splayed all over his face. As a good friend of hers, he could easily recite Sooyoung's friend and foe lists, but he don't recall having Joohyun's name on either. So he contined to probe further, "You guys are friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Enemies?" Minho made a mental note to update the list once he's given an answer. But Sooyoung wasn't making his job any easier.</p><p> </p><p>"No. At least not to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what are the both of you?" The question made Sooyoung stopped her pen spinning antics. Her attention then shifted to the papers still in her hands. She scanned the contents before mumbling her reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>/-/-/-/</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say, the next day when Joohyun was greeted by an empty desk with an incomplete questionaire, she was pissed. But not entirely. She glanced at the paper in her hand, it was ninety-nine percent blank, but there were some words scribbled at the bottom of the cover page. That one percent was written in black ink, the handwriting was horrendous, but it was more than enough to send Joohyun into a meltdown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You look kind of adorable when you’re angry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>